Kordian/Akt I
: Scena I – Scena II – Scena III Scena I KORDIAN, młody 15–stoletni chłopiec, leży pod wielką lipą na wiejskim dziedzińcu, GRZEGORZ, stary sługa, nieco opodal czyści broń myśliwską. Z jednéj strony widać dóm wiejski, z drugiéj ogród... za ogrodzeniem dziedzińca staw, pola – i lasy sosnowe. KORDIAN zadumany :Zabił się – młody... Zrazu jakaś trwoga :Kładła mi w usta potępienie czynu, :Była to dla mnie posępna przestroga, :Abym wnet gasił myśli zapalone; :Dziś gardzę głupią ostrożnością gminu, :Gardzę przestrogą, zapalam się, płonę, :Jak kwiat liściami w niebo otwartemi :Chwytam powietrze, pożeram wrażenia. :Myśl Boga z tworów wyczytuję ziemi, :I głazy pytam o iskrę płomienia. :Ten staw odbite niebo w sobie czuje, :I myśli nieba błękitem. :Ta cicha jesień, co drzew trzęsie szczytem, :Co na drzewach liście truje, :I różom rozwiewa czoła, :Podobna do śmierci anioła :Ciche wyrzekła słowa do drzew: – Gińcie, drzewa ! :Zwiędły – opadły. :Myśl śmierci z przyrodzenia w duszę się przelewa; :Posępny, tęskny, pobladły, :Patrzę na kwiatów skonanie, :I zdaje mi się, że mię wiatr rozwiewa. :Cicho. Słyszę po łąkach trzód błędnych wołanie. :Idą trzody po trawie chrzęszczącéj od szronu, :I obracają głowy na niebo pobladłe, :Jakby pytały nieba: Gdzie kwiaty opadłe? :Gdzie są kwitnące maki po wstęgach zagonu? :Cicho, odludnie, zimno... Z wiejskiego kościoła :Dzwon wieczornych pacierzy, dźwiękiem szklannym bije. :Ze skrzepłych traw modlitwy żadnéj nie wywoła, :Ziemia się modlić będzie, gdy słońcem ożyje... :Otom ja sam, jak drzewo zwarzone od kiści, :Sto we mnie żądz, sto uczuć, sto uwiędłych liści; :Ilekroć wiatr silniejszy wionie, zrywa tłumy. :Celem uczuć, zwiędnienie; głosem uczuć, szumy :Bez harmonii wyrazów... Niech grom we mnie wali! :Niech w tłumie myśli, jaką myśl wielką zapali... :Boże! zdejm z mego serca jaskółczy niepokój, :Daj życiu duszę i cel duszy wyprorokuj... :Jedną myśl wielką roznieć, niechaj pali żarem, :A stanę się téj myśli narzędziem, zegarem, :Na twarzy ją pokażę, popchnę serca biciem, :Rozdzwonię wyrazami, i dokończę życiem. po chwili :Jam się w miłość nieszczęsną całém sercem wsączył... :Myśli – potém nagle obraca się do Grzegorza... :Grzegorzu, porzuć strzelbę czyścić... GRZEGORZ :Jużem skończył. :Co mi panicz rozkaże? KORDIAN :Chodź tutaj, mój stary... :Nudzę się... GRZEGORZ :Nie nowina; cóż ja pocznę na to? :Chcesz panicz, powiem bajkę, szlachetnie bogatą, :Mam ja w szkatule mózgu dykteryjki, czary, :Po babce mojéj staréj, co w Bogu spoczywa.– :Chcesz pan téj, co się gada? czy téj, co się śpiéwa?... Kordian milczy; Grzegorz mówi następującą bajkę). :Było sobie niegdyś w szkole, :Piękne dziecię, zwał się Janek. :Czuł za wczasu bożą wolę, :Ze staremi suszył dzbanek. :Dobry z niego byłby wiarus, :Bo w literach nie czuł smaku; :Co dzień stary bakalarus, :Łamał wierzby na biedaku, :I po setnéj, setnéj probie :Rzekł do matki: Oj, kobiéto! :Twego Janka w ciemię bito, :Nic nie wbito – weź go sobie!... :Biedna matka wzięła Jana, :Szła po radę do plebana. :Przed plebanem w płacz na nowo; :A księżulo słuchał skargi, :I poważnie nadął wargi, :Po ojcowsku ruszał głową. :Wysłuchawszy pacierz złego: :"Patrz mi w oczy", rzekł do żaka, :"Nic dobrego! nic dobrego!" :Potém hożą twarz pogładził, :Dał opłatek i piętaka, :I do szewca oddać radził... :Jak poradził, tak matczysko :I zrobiło... Szewc był blisko... :Lecz Jankowi nie do smaku, :Przy szewieckiéj ślipać igle. :Diabeł mięszał żółć w biedaku, :Śniły mu się dziwy, figle; :Zwyciężyła wilcza cnota, :Rzekł: W świat pójdę o piętaku! :A więc tak jak był – hołota, :Przed terminem, rzucił szewca, :I na strudze do Królewca :Popłynął... :Jak do wody wpadł i zginął... :Matka w płacz, łamała dłonie; :A ksiądz pleban, na odpuście, :Przeciw dziatkom i rozpuście, :Grzmiał jak piorun na ambonie: :W końcu dodał... "Bogobojna :Trzódko moja, bądź spokojna, :Co ma wisieć, nie utonie". :Mały Janek gdzie się chował :Przez rok cały, zgadnąć trudno. :Wsiadł na okręt i żeglował, :I na jakąś wyspę ludną :Przypłynąwszy – wylądował... :Owdzie król przechodził drogą. :Jaś pokłonił się królowi, :I dworzanom, i ludowi; :A kłaniając, szastał nogą :Tak układnie, że król stary :Włożył na nos okulary. :I wnet tymże samym torem, :Dwór za królem, lud za dworem, :Powkładali szkła na oczy... :Owoż król ten posiadł sławę, :Jakoby miał wzrok proroczy; :I choć stracił oko prawe, :Tak kunsztownie lewém władał, :Że człowieka zaraz zbadał, :Na co mierzy, na co zdatny; :Czy zeń ma być rządca kraju, :Czy podstoli, czy też szatny... :Lecz tą razą, wbrew zwyczaju, :Król pan oczom nie dowierza, :Czy żak Janek na tancerza? :Czy na rządcę dobry kraju? :Więc zapytał: "Mój kochanku, :Jak masz imię?" :"Janek". :"Janku, :Coż ty umiesz?" :"Psóm szyć buty". :"A czy dobrze?" :"Oj tatulu! :Czyli raczéj, panie królu! :Jak szacuję, ręczyć mogę, :Że but każdy ostro kuty, :I na jedną zrobię nogę, :Czyli raczéj na łap dwoje... :To na zimę. – Z letnich czasów :But o jednym szwie wystroję, :Na opłatku, bez obcasów; :A robota takiéj wiary, :Że psy puszczaj na moczary, :Suchą nogą przejdą stawy". :"Masz więc służbę, złotem płacę", :Rzekł do Janka pan łaskawy, :I za sobą wiódł w pałace. :A gdy dzień zaświtał czwarty, :Szły na łowy w butach charty; :A szewc chartów w aksamicie, :Przy królewskiéj jechał świcie; :Złoty order miał na szyi, :W trzy dni został szambelanem, :W sześć dni rządcą prowincyji, :W dni dwanaście został panem. :Starą matkę wziął z chałupy, :Król frejliną ją mianował. :A plebana, pożałował :W biskupy... '''KORDIAN' :Cha! cha! cha! przednia powieść. GRZEGORZ :A widzi pan, widzi, :Jak zabawiłem gadką... Niech się pan nie wstydzi, :W téj powieści moralna kryje się nauka. KORDIAN :Jaka? pawiedz mi, stary. GRZEGORZ :A któż jéj wyszuka? :Dość, że jest sens, powiadam. KORDIAN :Wierzę. GRZEGORZ :Trzeba wiary. :Bo widzi panicz, kiedy gada sługa stary, :To w słowach dziecku dawać nie będzie trucizny. :Błąkałem się ja długo z dala od ojczyzny, :I tak mi było ciężko od tęsknego żalu, :Że żołnierze ciesali kołki na wąsalu; :Odcinając się szablą, nie brałem pociechy, :Bo żadnych kłosów ludziom nie wysieją śmiechy, :A smutek niby mądra książka w sercu żyje, :I mówi wiele rzeczy, i człowiek nie gnije :Jak muchomór pod sosną, lecz zbiera po szczypcie :Przestrogę do przestrogi... Byłem ja w Egipcie! :Ponoś no o téj walce nie mówiłem panu? :Czy wolno? KORDIAN :Mów! mów, stary. GRZEGORZ Kręcąc wąsa :Daj go tam szatanu, :Kaprala... tęgi człowiek!... Wywiódł wojsko w pole, :Nie w pole, w piaski raczéj; równo jak po stole, :Otwarto na wsze strony, kędyś wzrok obrócił, :Oko biegnąc po piaskach Boga szuka w niebie. :Wódz szyki w pięć kwadratów sprawił ku potrzebie, :I niby pięć gwiazd jasnych na pustynie rzucił. :Mnie świecącemu w jednéj, widać było cztery. :Przed walką, przypominam, śmiech nas ruszył szczery; :Bo trzeba panu wiedzieć: na wojska ogonie :Snuły się z bagażami osły... przy bagażach :Przywlekli się z Francyji w bagnetów zachronie, :Mędrkowie, co to baśnie piszą w kalendarzach. :Gardziliśmy jak Niemcem tą chmurą komorów, :Tą psiarnią, co jak truflów wietrzyła kamieni; :Więc gdy do walki wiele stanęło pozorów, :Zawołaliśmy głośno: Osły! i uczeni, :Chowajcie się w kwadraty! daléj za pas nogi! :Dalibóg, korzystali z łagodnéj przestrogi. :Przyznam się jednak panu, że choć żołnierz bitny, :Przed walką byłem nieco nad zwyczaj ponury.– :Jak dziś pamiętam, z dala lał się Nil błękitny, :Daléj jakiegoś miasta widać było mury; :I nad głowami niebo czyste, bez obłoku, :A powietrze choć bardzo jasne, grało w oku, :Nad katafalkiem niby od gromnic płomyki... :Lecz co najbardziéj ludu zadziwiło szyki, :To były owe wielkie, murowane góry; :Stąd by je było widziéć, gdyby nie Karpaty, :I gdyby z nieba można zetrzeć wszystkie chmury. :Wtém wódz przyjechał konno... zagrzmiały wiwaty, :Acz bez winnych kielichów. Wódz wskazał na wieże :I rzekł: Soldats! co znaczy, powiedział: żołnierze! :Słyszałem wszystko; wódz rzekł: Patrzcie, wojownicy! :Ze szczytu piramidy – co znaczy: z dzwonnicy, :Ze szczytu tych piramid sto wieków was widzi. :Więc spojrzałem, gdzie wskazał po nieba błękicie; :Aż tu patrz... niech kto ze mnie jak z prostaka szydzi, :Opowiem... Klnę się panu, na piramid szczycie, :Jak w kościołach sławnego malują Michała, :Taki stał rycerz, w zbroi, promiennego ciała, :I płomienistą dzidą przebijał z wysoka, :Wijącego się z dala na pustyni smoka, :Co ku nam leciał w chmurze kurzawy i piasku. :Sto dział zagrzmiało, oczy zgubiłem od blasku. :A kiedym wzrok odpytał, aż tu mameluki :Krzywemi nas szablami dziobią gdyby kruki, :To końmi do ucieczki obróceni wrzkomo :Siadają na bagnetach jak małpy. KORDIAN :Cóż daléj?... GRZEGORZ :A wstydźże się pan pytać, każdemu wiadomo, :Żeśmy zawsze łamane parole wygrali, :I gdyby nie ta dżuma... – Ale pan nie słucha!... KORDIAN zamyślony, mówi sam do siebie. :Wstyd mi! Starzec zapala we mnie iskrę ducha. :Nieraz z myślą zburzoną w ciemne idę lasy, :Szczęk broni rzucam w sosen rozchwianych hałasy, :Widzę siebie wśród świateł czarodziejskich sławy, :Wśród promienistych szyków; szyki wstają z ziemi, :Ziemia wstaje jak miasto odgrzebane z lawy... :Głupstwo... dzieciństwo marzeń... Z myślami takiemi :Nie śmiałbym się wynurzyć przed starców rozsądkiem, :Więc szukam – kogo? – sługi, co rozwlekłym wątkiem :Snuje głupie powieści. Myśli... potém nagle do Grzegorza. :Idź sobie, Grzegorzu! :Jak się panna na konną przechadzkę wybierze, :Dasz mi znać. GRZEGORZ :Panicz może dziś nie dospał w łożu? :Bo starego odpędza jak natrętne zwierzę. :Bywszy niegdyś w niewoli, znałem ja młodziana, :Co miał wiele nauki, nie gardził mną przecie, :I dziękował za powieść, gdy dobrze dobrana. :Było to piękne wcale, i szlachetne dziecie! :Smutno skończył! KORDIAN :Cóż, umarł? GRZEGORZ :A gdzie tam, mój panie! KORDIAN :Więc żyje! GRZEGORZ :Oj nie żyje! Gdy nas Rossyjanie :Wzięli w dwunastym roku, spędzili jak trzodę, :I na Sybir zawiedli... Dwóchset naszych było, :Wiarusy kęs nadpsute, oficerstwo młode; :A jak wzajem sprzyjali, wspomnieć starcu miło, :Jeden drugiemu nigdy nie powie jak: "bracie", :Chleb łamią jak opłatki, w jednéj chodzą szacie. :Ten, o którym rzecz wiodę, zwał się Kazimierzem. :Otóż kiedy się Moskal pastwił nad żołnierzem, :Pan Kazimierz za wszystkich cierpiał, potém z głowy :Dobył myśli – zawołał na tajemne zmowy, :I odkrył zamiar wcale dostojny, bo śmiały. :Nie szydź, panie, kto kupi niewolą włos biały, :Ten rozpaczy szalonéj w ludziach nie potępi. :Więc on myślał, że straże kozackie wytępi, :Zmarłym wydrze żelazo, i polskie wiarusy :Do Polski odprowadzi... Poznali się Russy :Na malowanych lisach; wywiedli na pole; :Cały nas pułk Baszkirów ostąpił w półkole, :Wołga stała za nami... pułkownik tatarski :Przeczytał głośno niby jakiś dekret carski, :A w tym dekrecie stało, aby polskie jeńce :Rozdzielić na dziesiątki i w pułki powcielać. :Wtenczas nasze wiarusy wziąwszy się za ręce :Krzyknęli: Nie pójdziemy... Zamiast nas wystrzelać, :Czy wierzysz pan, że owe tatarskie szatany :Rzucali nam na szyje rzemienne arkany, :Właśnie jakby na koni zdziczałych tabuny. :Oh! co czułem, to z sobą poniosę do truny! :Związaliśmy się wszyscy rękoma co siły... :Pamiętam, z prawéj strony – nie, z lewéj od serca – :Stał przy mnie żołnierz wiekiem, ranami pochyły, :Ku niemu zwinął koniem baszkirski morderca; :Więc biedak rękę moją na kształt szabli ścisnął, :Potém ociężał na niéj, bezwładny obwisnął, :Patrzę mu w twarz, posiniał cały na kształt trupa, :Oczy wybiegły, szyja związana powrozem. :Tu Baszkir zaciął konia, koń spięty dał słupa, :Skoczył – a starzec jak koń uwiązany lozem :Pociągnął się po piasku, po krzemiennéj warście. :Widziałem na krzemieniach włosów siwych garście :Z krwi wyrwane kroplami... Koń leciał jak strzała, :Już trup zniknął – a jeszcze widać było konia, :I myśl przy koniu starca krwawego widziała. :Staliśmy jak garść kłosów pożółkłych śród błonia; :Głuche było milczenie, zgroza, obłąkanie. :Piszcząc, kołem jak krucy krążyli poganie, :Wybierali oczyma, gdzie powrozem skiną, :Śmierć dając, chcieli zabić przedśmiertną godziną. :Wtém, panie! nasz Kazimierz! ów Kazimierz młody! :Skoczył w tłumy Baszkirów, i z tłumu wyskoczył :Z pułkownikiem tatarskim, rzucił się do wody; :Tak ujętego wroga między dwie kry wtłoczył, :A kry się zbiegły, głowa z Baszkira odpadła :Jak mieczem odrąbana i na krze usiadła :Z otwartemi oczyma... KORDIAN :A Kazimierz? GRZEGORZ :Zginął... KORDIAN :Grzegorzu, czy nie pomnisz zmarłego nazwiska? GRZEGORZ :Nie wiem: on pod imieniem Kazimierza słynął, :Co mu tam dziś nazwisko po śmierci? Pan ściska :Rękę starego sługi... KORDIAN :Boże! jak ten stary :Rósł zapałem w olbrzyma; lecz ja nie mam wiary, :Gdzie ludzie oddychają, ja oddech utracam. :Z wyniosłych myśli ludzkich, niedowiarka okiem, :Wsteczną drogą do źródła mętnego powracam. :Dróg zawartych przesądem nie przestąpię krokiem. :Teraz czas, świat młodzieńca zapałem przemierzyć, :I rozwiązać pytanie: żyć? alboli nie żyć? :Jam bezsilny! nie mogę jak Edyp zabójca :Rozwiązać wszystkich sfinksów zagadki na świecie; :Rozmnożyły się sfinksy, dziś tajemnic trójca :Liczna jak ziarna piasku, jak łąkowe kwiecie; :Wszędzie pełno tajemnic, świat się nie rozszerzył, :Ale zyskał na głębi... wierszchem człowiek płynie, :Lecz jeśli drogi węzłem żeglarskim nie mierzył, :Nie wie, czy bieg jest biegiem, gdy brzeg z oczu ginie... :Chyba że w owéj drodze jak milowe słupy, :Mija stare przesądy – zbladłe wieków trupy... :Nie, są to raczéj krzyże przy ubitéj drodze, :Prostak przy nich koniowi zatrzymuje wodze, :I żegna się, i pokłon oddaje – gdy mija... :Potém mędrkowie prostsze wytkną ludziom szlaki, :Zwolna na drogę nową zjeżdżają prostaki; :Na zapomnianym krzyżu bocian gniazdo zwija, :Mech rośnie, pod nim dzieci w piasku sadzą kwiaty; :Nieraz krzyż, u stóp samych podgryziony laty, :Pada, zabija dzieci z sielskiego pobliża, :A lud płacze, że zwalić nie pamiętał krzyża. :Więc idę na świat rąbać nadpróchniałe drewna. :Miłość? zapomnę o niej – wśród światowéj burzy :Pozostanie głos wspomnień... jak pieśń dzika, rzewna, :Jak pieśń żurawia, co się opóźnił w podróży, :I samotny szybuje po błękicie nieba, :Ostatni, z licznych, szczęsnych tłumów odbłąkany. :Trzeba mi nowych skrzydeł, nowych dróg potrzeba, :Jak Kolumb na nieznane wpływam oceany :Z myślą smutną, i z sercem rozbitém... LAURA wołając z ganka :Kordianie!... KORDIAN :Ten głos rozwiewa złote zapału świtanie. :Zamknięty jestem w kole czarów tajemniczém, :Nie wyjdę z niego... Mogłem być czémś... będę niczém... Scena II Ogród. – Lipowe aleje krzyżują się w różne strony – wśród drzew widać dóm opuszczony z wybitemi oknami... Jesień – liście opadają – wietrzno... KORDIAN i LAURA zsiadają z koni, przy których GRZEGORZ zostaje, i wchodzą do alei... Długo nic do siebie nie mówią. LAURA z uśmiechem napół szyderczym :Czemu Kordian tak smutny? Kordian patrzy na nią oczyma zamglonemi – i milczy. :Znalazłam dziś rano :W imionniku wierszami kartę zapisaną, :Poznałam rękę, pióro – o! nie, raczéj duszę... Kordian zarumieniony schyla się ku ziemi. :Czemu się pan mój schyla? KORDIAN :Odmiatam i kruszę :Gałązki, ciernie, chwasty spod stóp twoich, pani. – :Cierń, co mi zrani rękę, nikogo nie zrani! LAURA :Kordian zapomniał, że ma matkę, matkę wdowę. :Cóż to? Kordian brwi zmarszczył, chmurzy się, rumieni? KORDIAN :Zapytaj się drzew, pani, dlaczego w jesieni :Szronem dotknięte, noszą liście purpurowe? :To tajemnica szronu... LAURA :Usiądźmy w alei. :Któż z nas pierwszy obaczy gwiazdę dobrze znaną?... KORDIAN :Nie ujrzę jéj, jeżeli to gwiazda nadziei!... LAURA :A jeśli gwiazda wspomnień? KORDIAN :O! dla mnie za rano :Na bladą gwiazdę wspomnień!... LAURA :Gdzież gwiazda Kordiana? Kordian wznosi oczy na twarz Laury i odwraca się. :Jak się nazywa? KORDIAN :Przyszłość. LAURA z uśmiechem :W któréj stronie nieba? KORDIAN :O! nie wiem! nie wiem – jest to gwiazda obłąkana, :Co dnia ją trzeba tracić, co dnia szukać trzeba... LAURA :Kordian ma piękną przyszłość, talenta, zdolności... KORDIAN :Tak, gdy mię spalą męczarnie, :To będę świecił ludziom próchnem moich kości. :Talenta, są to w ręku szalonych latarnie, :Ze światłem idą prosto topić się do rzeki. :Lepiéj światło zagasić, i zamknąć powieki, :Albo kupić rozsądku, zimnych wyobrażeń, :Zapłacić za ten towar całym skarbem marzeń... LAURA :Jaki dziś Kordian gorzki? Usiada na ławce darniowéj – Kordian u nóg jéj się kładzie i mówi patrząc na niebo. KORDIAN :Czarowna natura! :Jak koń Apokalipsy szara leci chmura :Jesiennym gnana wiatrem; a w chmurze myśl gromu :Omdlała zimnem, iskry wydobyć nie może; :Więc co ma w łonie gniewu, nie powie nikomu? :I przepłynie nad światem... Z gromem myśli złożę, :Niechaj płyną nad światem zimne i bez głosu... Zrywa kwiat – i obraca się z uśmiechem do Laury. :Pani, weź tę gałązkę purpurową wrzosu, :Ale jéj nie otrząsaj ze szronu brylanta... Zamyślony patrzy na niebo. :Pani – patrz tam na niebo... oto duchy Danta. :Tam się na starém drzewie wichrzy szpaków stado, :Zaleciały przelotem i do snu się kładą, :Wiatr przez noc będzie liście zbijał – one prześnią :Noc całą, drzew ginących kołysane pieśnią; :Anioł przeczucia spiącym wskaże lotu szlaki, :A gdy się zbudzą, drzewo powie...: Lećcie, ptaki. :Nie mam już dla was liści, jam się zestarzało :Przez noc, kiedyście spały... LAURA :Cóż stąd za nauka ?... KORDIAN :Cha! cha! nauka smutku, że drzewo nie spało, :A ptaki spały... LAURA :Kordian, co przyszłości szuka, :Powinien spać jak ptaki... KORDIAN :Gdzież anioł przeczucia? :Czy przyjdzie? poprowadzi? Więc myśli i czucia :Trzeba skąpca przykładem na lata rozłożyć, :I nigdy zmysłów w jednéj nie utracić burzy. :Trzeba się dziś zwyciężyć, aby jutra dożyć. :Dziwna ciekawość życia prowadzi w podróży, :A za ciekawość trzeba nieszczęściami płacić, :I nigdy zmysłów w jednéj burzy nie utracić... gwałtownie :Jam je utracił! Boże! zmiłuj się nade mną! LAURA :Kordianie!... Kordian milczy. :Czas powracać, już wietrzno i ciemno... KORDIAN :O! pani, zostań jeszcze... LAURA :Więc pan mi przyrzeka, :Że będzie spokojniejszy? KORDIAN z obłąkaniem :Tak... LAURA :Przyszłość daleka, :Póki jesteśmy młodzi, wszystko jest przed nami... KORDIAN zamyślony patrząc na niebo :Ciemny się błękit nieba wyświeca za mgłami, :Ach księżyc! patrz tam, pani! księżyc srebrny, pełny :Stanął i patrzy na nas; chmur srebrzyste wełny :Spadły nań – leci, jakby wyrywał się z chmury; :Teraz go na pół gałąź rozcina spróchniała, :Teraz śród czarnych liści krąg chowa ponury... :Pani! gdy kiedyś! kiedyś! twarz księżyca biała :Błyśnie wśród chmur lecących na jesienném niebie; :Będziesz mój cień natrętny odpędzać od siebie. po chwili :Bóg, promień duszy wcielił w nieskończone twory, :Dusza się rozprysnęła na uczuć kolory, :Z których pięć, wzięło zmysły cielesne za sługi, :Inne zagasły w nicość... ale jest świat drugi! :Tam z uczuć razem zlanych wstanie anioł biały, :Mniejszy może niż człowiek, atom, środek koła :Rozpryśnionych promieni; ale jasny cały, :I plam ludzkich nie będzie na sercu anioła. :Nieskończoności zmysłem dusza się pomnoży, :Bóg aniołowi oczy na przyszłość otworzy, :Aż przestanie zaglądać w ciemną wspomnień trumnę. :Bóg mu pod nogi światła wywróci kolumnę, :Po niéj gwiazd mirijady zapali i słońca; :Anioł je przejrzy wzrokiem nadziei do końca, :I do gwiazdy podobny, będzie w przyszłość płynął... :O! duch mój chce się wyrwać! już pióra rozwinął. :Dusza z ust zapalonych leci w błękit nieba... Opuszcza ręce i z rozpaczą: :Na jednego anioła dwóch dusz ziemskich trzeba!... LAURA :Źle, jeśli się pan będzie marzeniem zapalał, :Prawdziwie nie pojmuję, co mu jest? KORDIAN ze wzgardą :Oszalał... Laura odchodzi ku drzwióm ogrodu, siada na koń... i odjeżdża z Grzegorzem. Kordian zostaje sam w ogrodzie nieruchomy. KORDIAN sam :Światła nocy błyskają na nieba szafirze, :Myśl zbłąkana w błękity niebieskie upadła, :Oto ją gwiazdy w kręgi porywają chyże, :I kręcą, aż zmęczona, posępna, pobladła, :Powróci z tańcu niebios, w nudne serce moje... :Czekam – nad otchłaniami niebieskiemi stoję, :Zalękniony o myśli, w gwiazd tonące wirze. :Gwiazdy! wy gdzieś lecicie jak żurawi stada! :Gwiazdy! polecę z wami po niebios szafirze! Dobywa pistoletu. :Nabity – niechaj krzemień na żelazo pada... :Ból, chwila jedna, ciemno – potém jasność błyśnie. :Lecz jeśli nie zaświeci nic?... i ból przeminie? :Jeśli się wszystko z chwilą boleści rozpryśnie? :A potém ciemność... potém nawet ciemność ginie, :Nic – nic – i sobie nawet nie powiem samemu, :Że nic nié ma – i Boga nie zapytam, czemu :Nic nié ma?... Ha! więc będę zwyciężony niczém?... :Śmierć patrzy w oczy moje dwustronném obliczem, :Jak niebo nad głowami i odbite w wodzie... :Prawda, lub omamienie – lecz wybierać trudno, :Gdzie nie można zrozumieć... Przykłada broń do czoła... :Nie... nie w tym ogrodzie. :Znajdę śród lasów łąkę kwietną i odludną. Wychodzi z ogrodu. Scena III Noc. LAURA sama w pokoju przy lampie. LAURA :Dotąd Kordian nie wrócił, jedynasta biła. :Natrętna niespokojność w serce się zakrada, :Gdybym też dziécię płochym szyderstwem zabiła? :Dmucham w różę, co słońcem palona opada? :A jeśli jego serce z takich kruszców lane, :Że co na niém napiszę, przetrwa napisane :Na wieki wieków? Boże! jeśli jego oczy :Przywykną do ciemności i do łez? Co gorsza! :Jeśli miasto łez, w dzieciach zapalonych skorsza :Duma gorzkie uśmiechy na twarz mu wytłoczy?:.. Zamyśla się, potém bierze sztambuch i przewraca. :Nudnémi grzecznościami zapisane karty, :Ten mię równa do kwiatu, ci do gwiazd – a czwarty :Do Dyjanny bogini – on sam jak bóg Apis :Zwierzęcą nosi głowę. – Ten kwiat chce rozkwitać... :Rysunek siostry mojéj. – Ach! Kordiana napis; :Spojrzałam mimowolnie, muszę raz odczytać... Czyta wiersz Kordiana. :O! przypłynę ja kiedyś we wspomnień łańcuchu, :Zatrzymam się... wspomnienia krokiem się nie ruszą... :Aż powiész: "Natrętny duchu! :Ciężysz na duszy mojéj twoją cichą duszą, :Jak księżyc mórz oczyma podnoszący ciemnie. :Jesteś wszędzie, koło mnie, nade mną i we mnie..." :Luba, jam koło ciebie i z tobą i w tobie... :Nie przychodzę wyrzucać ani przypominać, :Ani śmiem błogosławić, ani chcę przeklinać; :Przyśniło mi się tylko kilka pytań w grobie... :Słuchaj, niegdyś ze szczęściem brałaś zaręczyny, :Pokaż mi ów pierścień złoty; :Ha! szczerniał? szczerniał pierścień? – to nie z mojéj winy! :Dlaczego na twarz włosów rozpuszczasz uploty?... :Spostrzegłem we włosów chmurze... :Bladość twarzy, i coś błyska!... :Może to blask w pereł sznurze? :Może światło brylanta? albo kornaliny? :Może rozgrane słońcem topazu ogniska? :Może to łzy? – ty płaczesz? – to nie z mojéj winy!... :Mój aniele! mój Aniele! :Kwiat ci niegdyś wieńczył głowę, :A było kwiatów tak wiele, :Że nim zwiędły, brałaś nowe. :Dlaczegoż dzisiaj w stroju zmianę widzę jawną? :Wszak kwiaty przeżyć burze musiały i spieki; :Prócz jednéj bladej róży, która dawno! dawno! :Nie pomnę, z jakiéj przyczyny, :Zwiędła na wieki... :Jeśli tak wszystkie zwiędły? – to nie z mojéj winy!... Przestaje czytać. :Słyszę tentent... to Kordian!... więc okno otworzę – :Nie, może bym za zbytnią troskliwość wydała... :Co nikt drzwi nie odmyka? Otwiera okno. :Boże! wielki Boże! :Koń przeleciał bez jezdca... Co to jest? drzę cała! Dzwoni, panna pokojowa wchodzi. :Gdzie Grzegorz? PANNA :Nie wiem, pani, nie siadł do wieczerzy, :Widać było, bo dzbankiem z nami się nie dzielił :Jak żyd płaszczem Chrystusa. LAURA :Szukaj go! niech bieży!... GRZEGORZ wchodząc :Nieszczęście! Och, nieszczęście! panicz się zastrzelił!... Kordian 04